Midnight
by Pinkchick
Summary: What exactly do Xavier's students do when the clock strikes twelve? Please R&R! Rated PG for one word!


****

Disclaimer: Don't sue! I don't own any of this, the characters and the show belong to the WB and Marvel. I am definitely not making any money off of this. 

****

Author's Note: Hey again! It's me! Well, here's just another story I thought out of nowhere--it's supposed to be humor, but then again I don't know if you'd find it very funny (laughs). I hope you all really enjoy this and I wanna take the time out to thank the reviewers who reviewed "Fitting In". Those were great reviews and I appreciated them all--especially yours Snitter in Rivendell-- it really made my day a much better one! To those who wanted me to write more for that story, right now I'm not sure, but I'll definitely think of something sometime soon! Oh and if you would also like to email me with your comments, I don't mind that at all! Well, enough rambling for now-- enjoy the show and please review, it'll be greatly appreciated!! ^_^

****

****************************

Midnight

By: pinkchick

****************************

The clock struck twelve at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. There were no sounds around the enormous mansion except for the heavy footsteps of a bulk looking man. Logan, an instructor and resident of the house, took to making a last check on the entire household and the premises. He sniffed the air and looked around the halls like only an animal would; after all, he was called Wolverine for a reason. To the unfamiliar eye, Logan came off as a gruff and hard looking man. To everyone that knew him, knew he deep down had a soft spot behind the rough demeanor he carried.

Making one last check, he made his way towards his room. At the door, Logan paused. Raising his head and sniffing the air once more he shook his head. _No, it couldn't be_, he thought to himself. Logan had made an extra check on the six students of the house just to make sure. Either something was going on behind his back- something he didn't particularly like- or, he was just being paranoid. With a satisfied look, Logan opened his bedroom door and closed it behind him softly. 

At that point, Logan was absolutely oblivious of two young teenagers hiding from him at the end of the dark hallway. A girl of about fifteen, with brown hair that was now pulled up into a high ponytail let out a soft giggle. The boy standing next to her, a blue and furry elf she would call him, scowled at her. Peering from behind the wall to make sure their instructor was in his room, they both smiled at each other for their stealthily abilities. With a light touch of the boy's hand to the girl's, they both disappeared. 

************************

The next morning Logan sat at the kitchen table sipping his coffee and reading the most resent edition of the newspaper. He was enjoying the peace and quiet of the morning until the door had opened and six students bustled into the room. Each of them looking both groggy and extremely tired. It was another typical Monday morning for them. School would start in about an hour or so and they would each try to make it before they were all late to class. 

Kitty Pryde was the first to take a seat at the table. Taking out her laptop computer so she could finish the letter she was writing to her parents this week, she covered her mouth as she yawned. Rubbing her eyes she began typing, but not before she noticed Logan sitting at the seat near the window. 

"Like, good morning, Mr. Logan," Kitty greeted. Her voice less perky and energetic as it usually was. 

"G'mornin', Half-pint," Logan said. He smiled and sipped more of his coffee. He quirked an eyebrow at the tone she greeted him with, but decided to ignore it. 

"Who vants toast?" Kurt Wagner asked his housemates and friends. The toaster made a strange noise and a piece of burnt toast went flying into the air and right into Logan's coffee. Logan dropped his newspaper and got up, his eyes burning with annoyance. 

"Elf!" Logan shouted. Kurt dropped the remaining toast in his hands and hid behind Scott Summers who was raiding the refrigerator in search of something edible to eat. "How many times do I have to tell you--" 

"Sorry, ja!" Kurt stated in his defense. 

"Logan, it was just an accident, Kurt didn't mean to," Scott offered. 

Logan took out the now soggy piece of toast and dried it of it's now dripping contents. "Alright, elf, shades got ya outta this one. Next time, it better not happen again." 

With that being said, Logan grabbed his newspaper and walked out of the now silent kitchen. Kurt walked out from behind Scott and wiped his hand over his forehead. "Vow, that vas a close one." 

"Kurt man, you've gotta learn to stay outta trouble," Evan Daniels told him. "It's Logan you're dealing with here." 

"Ah know. Ah mean, Ah think he's pretty much had enough of us," Rogue put in. 

"Like, what would you think would happen if he found out?" Kitty asked, closing her laptop and staring at the others. 

Jean Grey shrugged and put the fork she was using down. "Who knows. Knowing Logan, it would be better if he never did find out." 

"Got that right," Kurt said. 

Everyone looked away and either rubbed their eyes or yawned in exhaustion. It _had_ been a long night, but they still looked forward to it. They all knew that if anyone found out, specifically Logan, they would all be in major trouble. The six of them looked back at each other and smiled secretly. 

Scott Summers finished up his breakfast and walked out of the kitchen. Sometimes he found himself lucky to have his eyes hidden form the rest of the world. If someone would have looked at them now all they would have seen were bags resting under each of his eyes. Fishing through his pocket for the keys to his red convertible, he brushed a strand of brown hair that was now on his face. "Anyone who wants a ride, I'm leaving for school now," Scott called behind him. 

Jean Grey immediately finished eating what was left on her plate and headed out after Scott. Everyone watched her retreating back and gave a half smile. It seemed that Jean was the only one oblivious to the fact that Scott liked her. Her relationship with Duncan Matthews, the star football player, left everyone bewildered to if she really felt the same way. Of course, sometimes the both of them would try to hide it. 

At the sound of Scott's impatient voice, they all filed out of the kitchen and after Jean. Kitty bit the last piece of toast and rubbed her hands together so the crumbs would brush off. Taking a hold of her backpack, she ran out of the kitchen. "Hey, like, wait for me," she called after them. 

************************

For everyone at Bayville High School, the day seemed to go by unnaturally fast. Unfortunately that wasn't the case for Xavier's students. After almost being late to class, everyone finally settled into their classes for another long Monday, when lost sleep from the nights before had kicked in. 

Jean Grey walked into her physics class a little before the bell rang. She tried balancing the books she was carrying in her hands. She couldn't even believe that she was still keeping up in her classes after their late night obsession lately. Looking around, Jean spotted Scott sitting at a desk near the window. 

Jean walked over to her best friend and sat down. She placed her books down and turned to look at Scott, who was facing the other way. She assumed he was thinking about something so she decided to leave him alone. 

Scott had his chin resting in the palm of his hand. Some stray pieces of his brown hair lay messily to the side of his ruby quartz sunglasses, in which he was forced to wear. To everyone else, it seemed as though he was just looking out the window. Not being able to see his eyes behind his dark shades, no one saw that his eyes were closed. 

The bell finally rang and some remaining students who were lurking outside of the classroom raced to be seated before they were caught by their very strict teacher, Mr. Zimmerman. The teacher started his lecture immediately after the bell rang and told his students to turn to the assigned page. Jean opened her book and turned to Scott who was still in the same position that she had last seen him in. Jean immediately panicked when she noticed Mr. Zimmerman headed directly towards them. 

"Scott." Jean nudged him in the side. She finally figured out that he was sleeping and found that she couldn't blame him for being this tired. She was also as tired, she just decided not to catch up on her sleep in class. "Scott." She nudged him again and was happy to finally see him stir. 

It was when Mr. Zimmerman reached the table and slammed his book down onto it that Scott fully jolted awake. He looked up at his teacher, startled. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Summers, but did you find my lecture that boring that you decided to take a short nap?" Mr. Zimmerman, his steely eyes flashing in anger. 

"Uh, no, sir," Scott said. "I found your lecture very interesting."

"Really?"

Scott nodded his head and Jean bit her lip. 

"Well, then," Mr. Zimmerman started, "maybe you'll find them more intriguing after school. In detention!" 

************************

Kitty Pryde walked down the hall, not tearing her eyes away from the yellow detention slip that she was carrying in her hand. She was still dumbfounded at the fact that she had dozed off in class. She'd never done anything so incredulous in her life. It probably wasn't the first time that she had gone to detention, but those were for entirely different reasons. Kitty sighed and finally stopped right in front of a door that said 'detention.' 

Kitty turned the knob and practically jumped out of her skin when she heard a light squeal of joy. 

"Keety, you're in detention too?" Kurt asked as he walked over to her. 

"Uh, like, yeah," Kitty replied. She looked around the classroom and found Scott, Rogue and Evan sitting at the empty desks smiling shamefully at her. "Like, lemme guess, sleeping?"

They all nodded and bowed their heads. "Ah swear mah math teacher is tha devil 'imself," Rogue scoffed. "Ah was just restin' mah ahs. Is that such a crahme?" 

"What are you talking about, man?" Evan said. "I was caught drooling on my English book."

"Like, yuck Evan." Kitty made a face. She moved over to the front desk and waved her detention slip in the detention teacher's face. The teacher didn't move a single limb on her body. It was as if she was in a trance with her head tilted back and snoring. 

"Don't bozer," Kurt said. "She's been like zat for zome time now." 

Kitty giggled and grabbed a seat next to her friends. "So since we're like in here for an hour, what'd you, like, wanna do?"

Evan switched his position and sat on top of the desk next to Kitty. He placed his skateboard under the chair and nudged Kurt and Scott. Scott smiled and turned to the two girls in front of him. 

"What're y'all smahlin' about anyhow?" Rogue glared at them. "We're stuck in detention and tha professor is gunna be furious."

"Like, she's right, you guys," Kitty added. "Not to mention we have danger room sessions with Logan today."

"And he's gonna be extra hard on us, man, I know," Evan stated matter of factly. "But, hey, look at the bright side. We can live it up here and now, guys."

"Whaddaya mean bah that?" Rogue asked suspiciously. 

Scott's smile widened. "Did you bring them with you, Mr. Wagner?" 

Kurt's smile played on his face and he took a red box out of his backpack. "Never leave home vizout zem, captain."

Rogue and Kitty smiled at each other and took their respective seats next to the boys as they began what they had started a week and a half ago. Rogue yawned again and stared at the figures in her black gloved hands. "Ya know, Jean's tha lucky one. She's tha only one who didn't end up in detention today. Ms. Goody two shoes."

"I'm sorry about that," they all heard the voice say from outside of the doorway. "I found what I was looking for." 

Scott, Kurt, Rogue, Kitty and Evan all turned their heads towards the now open door. Jean Grey was standing there looking shamefully at herself for ending up in detention. She had kind of gotten lost seeming as she'd never been to this room in her life. She smiled at the five faces staring intently at her. 

Rogue crossed her arms and grinned sardonically. "Well, if it isn't Ms. Perfect herself. Whadda'd ya do, get a B mahnus?" Rogue snorted. 

Jean glanced at her, but ignored the comment. Rogue always seemed to be giving her a hard time, but she'd learned to cope with it. She held up her detention slip for all to see. "'Sleeping in class,'" Scott read aloud. He laughed lightly and waved his hand in front of everyone. "Join the club."

"Vell, ve do have an extra chair right here for you, Jean." Kurt pointed to the empty chair next to Scott. "Ve haven't even started yet, so you're just in time." 

Jean put her books and backpack down and sat down next to Scott. "Since we're in here anyways. Let's do this!" 

**********************

The clock had struck midnight and Kurt and Kitty hid behind the wall they had used the night before. They were even more exhausted from today's work. After detention, they had gotten a long lecture from the professor and Storm. The danger room session had been extra long due to their afternoon detention. Logan seemed to enjoy the torture he put the kids through. After all, no one under his time gets detention and doesn't pay for the consequences. 

Just as they saw Logan walk into his room, Kurt teleported them downstairs to the rec room and joined the other students who were waiting patiently and quietly for them to get back. 

"Is Logan asleep?" Scott asked. 

"Oh yeah," Kitty replied. "He, like, took an extra long time to get into his room tonight. Do you, like, think he's onto us?" 

"Naw, man," Evan said as he sat down next to the rest of them. "Even that dude wouldn't be able to figure this one out."

"I hope you're right," Kurt said. He pulled out the red box he had in detention and opened it. "Let's play already, ja?"

Half way through the round Scott smiled and put five rectangular shapes down on the table. "Alright everyone, game over." He showed them all his cards. "Four of a kind."

Evan laid down his cards next and laughed. "Not a chance, man. Straight flush."

"Not on yo' life, Porcupine," Rogue said and put down her cards. "Royal flush in yo' face." 

"Aw man," Evan scoffed. "This is the third round." 

"Like, you think she's cheating?" Kitty asked as Rogue swiped their bets from the middle of the table. 

"Wha would ah wanna cheat?" Rogue asked as she slipped off her glove. "When ah could have just as easily wahped ya'll out at tha very beginnin'." She smiled coyly. 

"Zis is not fair," Kurt said as he stuffed his mouth with popcorn. He handed the bowl to Jean and continued passing it down the circle. "I've nozing left to bet."

"Yeah, me neither," Jean said, looking sympathetically at Kurt. 

"Ya'll are such babies. It ain't even real money." Rogue eyed them carefully and then back at the bunch of monopoly money and a schedule of weekly chores. 

"Vhy don't ve raise the stakes a little higher, hmm?" Kurt questioned rubbing his blue, three fingered hands together. "No more chores and fake money. Vhy don't ve bet on Logan's motorcycle?"

"Not a chance, Bub," a gruff voice called from the doorway. Logan walked in and flipped on the lights. Everyone covered their eyes from the switch to lit candles all over the room to the bright light being turned on. "What in the hell do ya think yer doin' at this hour?"

They just stared at him and didn't move a muscle for fear of being diced up by a very angry Wolverine. Logan walked over to the table and looked at the cards and the monopoly money on table. He gave them each a hard and cold stare. 

"Poker?!" Logan asked harshly and grabbed the cards. "You've been stayin' up ta play poker?"

Kurt shrugged in embarrassment and smiled at him. "Vhat can ve say? It's an addiction!" 

Logan didn't reply and it scared the living daylights out of everyone. They all thought if he didn't speak soon, they'll all end up as the main course in some fancy restaurant. 

"Logan, I totally understand if you wanna punish us," Jean said, finally breaking the silence. Everyone turned to give her a glare. She just shrugged and looked away. 

Logan did the undeniably unexpected. The death glare was replaced with grinning lips as he grabbed a chair and slipped in between Scott and Jean. Everyone still stared at him like he had grown a third arm. The silence was still aroused in the room so that if somebody would have dropped a pin, it would've echoed off of the walls. 

"What're you guys staring at?" Logan asked gruffly. "Are you gonna deal me in or what, shades?" he asked Scott. 

"Yo' gonna play with us?" Rogue asked surprised. 

Logan pointed his finger at her. "Hey, Stripes, yer not the only one who has the lucky hand." 

Rogue smiled and Scott cracked his fingers. "Alright then, let's play some poker, shall we?" 

Everyone grabbed their cards as they were passed out and Logan twitched his lips. Kurt gave a wicked smile and looked at his cards. "I still say ve bet on Logan's motorcycle." 

Kurt received a glare from everyone in the room as Logan just grinned. "Not on yer life, elf! Not on yer life!" 

*********************

****

A/N: So, uh, what did you guys think of it? Please give me honest answers! There won't be any type of sequel to this cause it's to me I guess, a one time thingy! Anywho, please review, you're comments mean a lot to me! Thanks….and I'll be back…..really soon! (laughs)! 


End file.
